Forever
by AliceCullenBis
Summary: OS. Tu m'avais dit ne pas tenir tes promesses mais tu m'en avait fait une quand même.  Toi et moi ce sera pour toujours  . En effet, la drogue a du te remettre les pieds sur terre, celle la non plus, tu ne l'as pas tenue. x Sterek en UA
_**Holà ! Je vous poste cet OS (triste, sorry) en attendant le prochain chapitre de HIBO (qui doit arriver dans une semaine voire avant). Voilà, enjoy et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **PS: C'est un UA ;)**_

* * *

Forever ROMANCE/DRAMA

 _OS Tu m'avais dit ne pas tenir tes promesses mais tu m'en avait fait une quand même. « Toi et moi ce sera pour toujours ». En effet, la drogue a du te remettre les pieds sur terre, celle la non plus, tu ne l'as pas tenue._

* * *

Tu te rappelles de ce jour Derek ? Celui ou au lieu de me grogner dessus, tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Je pensais que notre histoire avait commencé ce jour là mais a vrai dire, elle a débutée le jour même de notre rencontre…

J'aimerai raconter cette histoire à nos enfants ou à nos petits-enfants mais tu as fait la connerie de mourir bien avant qu'on puisse parler de famille, et puis de toute façon, à l'époque, on ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour ça… On avait raison au fond. Regarde toi, tu aurai du avoir 40 ans aujourd'hui. Je vis depuis 15 ans sans toi maintenant. Je ne sais même pas comment je tiens.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre, quand je suis entré dans ce bâtiment délabré pour avoir ma dose… Au fait, j'ai jamais repris de drogue après ta mort, de ta faute.

Bref, je me souviens être entré dans ce taudis par la porte en fer et de vous avoir vu. Les Black Wolves. Tu étais dos à moi, au milieu de la pièce, parlant à cet abruti de Whittemore, dans ton beau blouson de cuir. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que Jackson foutait dans ce groupe ? Il était peureux, chiant et prétentieux. Tu dois savoir que lui aussi est mort. De toute façon, à par Lydia et Danny, tout le monde est mort, ou pire.

Je me souviens de ton regard sur moi ce jour là. Noir. J'avais frissonné. Ton regard a toujours eu le don de me faire frissonner…

J'étais là parce que Scott m'avait parlé de ce gang, qu'il allait y entrer, qu'il pourrait se faire de la thune parce que le boss partageait vraiment les gains entre les receleurs. Tu as toujours été un bon alpha. Alors je suis entré, espérant trouver de la came à bas prix.

Je me souviens avoir provoqué un blanc dans le brouhaha ambiant lors de mon arrivée. Puis j'entends encore la phrase qui a changé ma vie « Bah voilà, tu l'as trouvé ton deuxième génie de l'informatique ». Erika Reyes a changé ma vie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a deviné que j'étais un hacker, j'ai beau lui avoir posé la question, elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Je lui reposerai la question quand je trouverai le courage de mettre fin à mes jours… Non, je n'ai pas oublié ta promesse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me souviens de ta main qui a attrapé mon sweater si brutalement, m'amenant à quelques centimètres de ton visage et de ta vois rauque : « C'est vrai ? ». Il m'avait fallu 3 minutes pour arrêter de respirer comme un bœuf et que Scott se réveille pour crier un « Oui ! Oui, il serait parfait pour le réseau sur internet ! ».

Je me souviens avoir détaillé toutes les nuances de tes yeux durant les deux minutes qui suivirent, tu m'as scanné, analysé, jugé, tu as estimé que je te serai utile et tu m'as dit : « Tu gagnera 5000 dollars par mois et des primes si tu as une augmentation de client d'un mois à l'autre, tu commences maintenant. » Et tu m'a claqué sur un bureau que je n'avais pas vu, dans un coin de la pièce, remplis d'ordinateurs. J'ai fait la rencontre de Danny, l'autre hacker qui protégeait le cartel via internet. Et durant 5ans, j'ai passé ma vie aux côté de cette bande de fous. On m'a présenté Lydia, la scientifique qui contrôle la qualité de la came, Isaac le receleur du quartier nord, Jackson à l'ouest, Erika au sud, Boyd le garde du corps qu'on envoie quand un client ne paye pas, Allison qui s'occupait de la comptabilité et toi, le grand manitou. Et à partir de ce jour, j'ai porté un blouson de cuir, je me suis fait tatouer et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir le meilleur groupe d'ami et le meilleur boulot qu'on puisse rêver.

Tu as changé ma vie Derek Hale, en bien, en mal, je ne sais pas mais tu l'as bouleversée jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Moi, fils du shérif d'un coin paumé de Californie, était devenu un hacker, camé, pour le plus gros réseau de drogue de tout Washington. Et bordel, j'adorai ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant que dans ces 5 années de ma vie. On était les rois du monde. Je me sentais si puissant derrière mon écran, a ruiné la vie de gosses innocents comme j'avais ruiné la mienne, à leur refiler des médocs, des trucs sales, juste pour avoir encore plus de fric et que pour quelques minutes ils se sentent bien. Parce que ouais, à l'époque, je pensais me rendre utile. La naiveté adolescente, quelle belle merde. Combien de vies on a détruit Der' ? Combien de gosses sont morts ou sont devenus des loques à cause de nos merdes ? J'en fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Scott en est devenu dingue, ou est ce à cause de la drogue qu'il a pété ce cable ? Tu le verrai, il est bourré de sédatifs, coincé dans une chaise roulante à la fenêtre de sa chambre, a bavé en regardant dans le vide. Il a 35 ans bordel ! Il est devenu le receleur de l'est à 20 ans, il a passé 5 ans à boire des shots de vodka, à manger McDo et à se taper des trips sous LSD avec certains de ses clients. Il a été à chaque enterrement de ces vauriens à qui on refilait la drogue. C'était tellement évident que la came et la dépression avaient bouffé son cerveau et on a rien fait ! On l'a laissé comme ça ! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu !

Pourquoi on a ruiné nos vies pour 5 ans de paradis ?

Tout allait tellement bien dans la première année… J'enchaînais les ventes, les recrutement de clients, je me faisais tellement de fric que c'en était indécent. Toute l'équipe m'avait adopté, sauf toi. Même Jackson, ce trou du cul, m'appréciait et il y avait toi, toujours à me grogner dessus, à me frapper l'arrière de la tête. Mais avoues le que tu es tombé amoureux de moi le premier jour, parce que dans mon cas c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé… Alors ok j'étais peut être un poil agaçant mais j'avais 20 ans, j'étais accro à la cocaïne et hyperactif, tu aurai pu être conciliant… Au lieu de me martyriser la première année avec le prétexte « t'es le nouveau » et la deuxième avec le fameux « tu parles trop tu me soûles », tu aurais simplement pu me dire que je te plaisait, tu aurais été ravi de ma réponse. Et on se serait passé de cette fameuse dispute où sans crier gare tu as plaqué ta bouche contre la mienne parce que tu étais lassé de faire semblant de me détester. On aurait gagné deux ans de bonheur. Enfin « bonheur » est un bien grand mot, étions nous vraiment heureux dans les années suivantes ? A se cacher comme des rats, à ne plus sortir parce que la moitié du réseau s'était fait chopé. On était ridicule. Pourquoi au lieu de s'obstiner à rester à Washington et a continuer notre business, on s'est pas barré à l'autre bout du monde, on avait l'argent pour ! Complètement stupide.

Comme ce stupide tatouage ! Je le regarde tout le temps en me disant que si on s'était arrêté tu serai toujours là, à côté de moi, qu'on aurait pu vivre heureux ! Avoir une famille ! Veillir ensemble putain ! Tu m'avais promis ! Et regarde moi maintenant ! A parler, a hurler devant une tombe vide parce qu'ils ont jamais retrouvé ton corps alors que ma femme dont je ne suis pas amoureux m'attend chez moi ! Regarde ma vie pathétique ! Mon boulot de merde ! Les enfants que je ne peux pas avoir parce qu'elle ne me fait pas bander ! Regarde ou j'en suis ! A boire parce que je te suis trop fidèle pour reprendre de la drogue ! Tu m'avais promis Derek !

Regarde ce qu'est ma vie depuis cette nuit il y a 15 ans. Depuis le jour où la brigade des stup a trouvé notre nouvelle planque encore une fois. Notre dernière planque. C'était la 15ème qu'on montait de toutes pièces en 3 ans. Trois ans à fuir depuis que la moitié des flics de la capitale connaissaient nos visages, nos noms, nos identités, notre entrepôt délabré. Et cette nuit là, ils nous ont eu par surprise ces connards. Ils ont tiré dans le tas, tuant Isaac, Allison et Erika sur le coup, infligeant bien trop de blessures à Jackson pour qu'il puisse en survivre et te perçant le ventre à 4 reprises. Scott en plein bad trip ne les a même pas vu arriver et s'est laissé embarquer. Lydia, Danny et moi avons eu le temps de nous cacher tout de suite, n'étant pas dans le même local que vous mais je n'oublierai jamais ton regard vers moi avant que tu ne décides de passer par cette plaque d'égout dont tu n'es jamais ressorti. Il n'était qu'amour et excuses. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, j'aimais cette vie.

Pourquoi tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses … Regarde moi, pathétique, à pleurer devant l'épitaphe vieux de 15 ans de la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé… Je peux plus, je ne peux plus continuer de faire semblant, c'est trop dur. Alors moi non plus je ne vais pas honorer ma promesse. De toute façon, tu peux te le foutre au cul ton « promets moi de vivre quand je serai plus là » ! C'est pas vivre ce que je fais ! C'est boire, gueuler sur ta tombe et attendre la mort ! Mais j'en ai marre de l'attendre moi ! J'en ai marre de voir ce putain de tatouage me rappeler à quel point ma vie aurait pu être géniale si ce connard de Boyd n'avait pas été une taupe !

La drogue a amené le meilleur et le pire dans ma vie. Exactement comme toi. Mais tu étais ma drogue.

Et je suis tellement en manque Derek.

Alors ce soir, j'oublie ma promesse.

Ce soir, je prends mon courage.

Ce soir, j'arrête de faire semblant.

Ce soir, je meurs.

J'arrive mon loup.

Un coup de feu a retentit cette nuit là. Comme 15 ans auparavant, des dizaines avaient été tirés dans les sous sols de Washington, tuant le reste du si célèbre gang des Black Wolves.

Allongé sur la terre, devant la tombe d'un chef mafieux, une arme au bout de son bras tendu vers le nom de « Derek Hale » avec pour simple tatouage un loup noir hurlant à la lune un mot : « Forever », Stiles Stilinski avait renié sa promesse de continuer de vivre après la mort de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Un commentaire ? Dites moi tout... Mais me tuez pas pour cet UA, je vous aime,_**

 ** _Alice._**


End file.
